The Border That Started It All
by LaurenRee
Summary: Sequel to After Forever! What will happen when the new princess, Cailida, returns home with her parents? What happens when Clarion develops a horrid cough? Is Milori really the perfect husband? Will life ever be perfect in Pixie Hollow?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A lord met a queen. They fell desperately in love, but could never be. Tragedy broke them apart but nothing could break their love. Seasons passed, many seasons, and they never forgot each other, never forgot their love. Reunited, they loved liked they were never apart. Two kingdoms were made one when they finally married. Their marriage brought bliss and eventually a small princess. This story surely had its ups and down and will have more in the future. And it is hard to believe that it all started because of the border. _

The Queen of Pixie Hollow walked into the pastel pink nursery, scattered with teddy bears and diapers, to care for the newborn princess. Only as she floated towards the crib she found her young daughter wasn't there, but in the arms of her father, the Lord of Winter. He was standing in his sweatpants and t-shirt, rocking their daughter gently, trying to sooth her wails.

"Having fun, dear?" Clarion smirked. Milori looked up from Cailida and smirked back.

"Bucket loads of fun, honey!" They both slowly gravitated towards each other and locked lips delicately. "So, what have you been doing?" Milori whispered as they broke apart.

"I took a hot bath." Clarion took Cailida out of Milori's arms. "You should have come and got me." She continued as she bounced Cailida.

"Why? You were having a little time to yourself and that's great." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the rocking chair.

"Because, she's hungry." Clarion giggled. Realization hit Milori full on.

"Her hungry cry…" He whispered. Clarion giggled softly and began to feed their daughter.

"But thank you for giving me some time. It's just what I needed." She reached over and kissed his nose.

"You have seemed under the weather." Milori stated. Clarion rolled her eyes.

"It's just tiredness." He scoffed. "Would it be anything else? I haven't been getting much sleep thanks to this little one."

"Well, I know but it just doesn't seem like tiredness." Her husband was greatly concerned as they lapsed into a silence. "Did you want to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked changing the subject.

"I don't think Cailida is ready to go out anywhere just yet." Clarion gave him an apologetic look.

"I understand, my love." Milori held her free hand and caressed it. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"How about, when Cailida is done, I go downstairs and make up a little picnic?" She suggested. Milori kissed her hand.

"You do have the best ideas, darling."

Later on, Clarion walked down stairs, leaving her husband to burp the baby, and made a small dinner for the two of them. Walking back up, she stopped to catch her breath. 'Weird…' she thought to herself. She entered through the nursery and smiled at the sleeping baby in her crib. 'She is so beautiful…' Clarion thought proudly. She cracked the door and turned to see a blanket laid out across their bedroom floor with a couple pillows.

"You are so sweet." She kissed the top of Milori's head as she sat next to him. They began to talk as they ate the sandwiches Clarion had prepared.

"So, when are you going to go back to work?" Clarion asked, sipping on sweet tea.

"I was going to take off a couple of weeks to help with Callie." He replied, feeding her a cookie.

"Are you sure? I mean you took yesterday off and I don't know how many days you can really take off."

"Clarion, it will be fine. I'm not going to leave you and Cailida alone. Not when everyone is new at this stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Well, I'm new at being a dad. You're new at being a mom. And Callie is new at…well…life." Clarion giggled at her husband's explanation and leaned on him.

"You have a point there." She said quietly. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Tucking her in, he spoke in a calming tone.

"I'll clean up this mess, and then the mess Callie will make." He paused to kiss her. "You just relax and get some sleep, love."

"Ok honey…" Clarion yawned and fell asleep. Milori quickly cleaned up their dinner before changing Callie's dirty diaper.

"So, Callie, how does it feel to be four days old?" Milori cooed. "I bet it's scary since everything is new. But it must be nice to sleep all day and have no responsibilities." He watched as she closed her eyes and drifted into slumber. "It must be hard work too. I love you Cailida. Sweet dreams."

"Hey you." Clarion whispered as she felt her husband crawl into bed and cuddle up to her back. "Ready for bed?"

"Yes, but I need to get something first."

"What?"

"A kiss." He turned her head and kissed her, taking her breath away. "I love you."

"Oh, I love you too." She kissed him, this time with tenderness. "Oh how I love you."

The middle of the night Clarion was awoken by her daughter. It was time to eat. As she was flying to the nursery, she began to cough. Clarion thought nothing of it; she had been coughing a lot lately. Feeding Callie, her coughing died down and she grabbed water before heading back to bed. However, she was woken again, but this time she was awoken by a violent cough. She jumped up and walked on to the balcony, breathing in fresh air. Taking a few deep breaths, she walked back into the room and lay in bed waiting for sleep to consume her. 'Please let this cough go away…' She thought.

But the cough didn't go away. Instead it got worst. In fact, everything about Clarion got worst. She was irritable, she no longer kissed her husband, and she didn't care about anything but her baby. This worried everyone who saw her. It worried Voila when she would check on the queen and get snapped at. It worried Mary when Clarion refused to have lunch.

And it worried Milori most of all. He worried when she would turn her face so he'd kiss her cheek instead of her lips. He worried when she refused to eat with him, claiming that Cailida needed her. It worried him when she pulled out of his hugs or when she rolled away from him in bed. But the thing that worried him most was that cough.

He'd heard her multiple times coughing for minutes on end, but when he asked she'd simply denies it. It developed into a cough that made her double over and gasp for breath. It developed into a scary illness. And he was going to do something about it.

"Dewey?" He called out into the library. Milori was out getting a list of things from Clarion. She told him it for a machine that would allow her to make bottles for Cailida. How it would, he had no clue. On his way, he decided to talk to Dewey about Clarion's sudden mood swing.

"What can I do for you Milori?" Dewey asked as he sat down his pen.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Clarion's mood." Milori got right to the point since he didn't have much time and he didn't want Clarion getting mad. She was the worst to be around when she was mad.

"Ah…her mood swing since Cailida came along." Dewey grabbed a book off the nearby self and flipped to a page. "It called the baby blues. After a woman has a baby, her hormones are way out of whack and will be for a while. We just have to wait it out now, Milori."

"Really? I can't do anything about it?" Milori asked.

"Just do everything Clarion says." Dewey pretended to tip his hat at Milori. "Good luck!"

**So, here's the sequel! Sorry if it's not the best chapter, just trying to get the story started. So, what's going to happen next? What's with Clarion's cough? And her baby blues? Will all be peaceful again? Who knows? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Sorry for such a long update! I am just having the hardest time writing Clarion as a mean person in this. And sorry if this chapter seems all over the place, but I hope y'all like it! :) **

Chapter 2

"Milori!" Clarion yelled. Milori slowly walked into their room, almost afraid of his wife. Lately she had been snapping at anything and everyone, and he didn't want to take another verbal hit. She had gotten worse and worse since Cailida was born. It had been almost a month now.

"Yes dear?"

"Don't 'dear' me." She snorted. He wasn't surprised. She hadn't let him near her in weeks either. And all affection was out the door. "Did you use diaper powder on Cailida?"

"No, we were out." He said, waiting for her to blow.

"Out?" She asked angrily. "I thought I told you to go get more!"

"And I'm about to!" He yelled back.

"Don't tell at me!" She screamed.

"You were yelling first!" He yelled back. They both took a deep breath.

"Can you please just get the powder so Cailida doesn't get a rash?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for arguing. I love you." He went to kiss her head but she dodges it.

"The powder?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," he walked out of the room. "Glad to know you love me back!" He sarcastically yelled as he slammed the door.

"Of course I love you!" Clarion yelled back, even though Milori wouldn't hear it. Clarion began to shake with sobs and she slowly slid to the ground and began to bawl. "Why am I ruining everything?!" She screamed and threw the nearest thing at the wall. It was the book Milori had given her. The one that listed the reasons why he loved her.

Later that evening Milori returned. He had gotten the diaper rash and was quickly dismissed by his wife once more, so he had gone to watch the snowy owls. They always helped him think. He walked in the room and saw the book lying on the ground. 'She really mustn't love me anymore.' He thought as he sat it on her desk. He was surprised to see Clarion in bed already, but figured she had gotten Cailida to sleep and took the opportunity to rest herself. He crawled into bed next to her, but she rolled so far away he couldn't feel the warmth that radiated from her body. He slept restlessly for his wife's behavior worried him.

"Milori...Milori..." Clarion mumbled into her pillow. "It's your turn..." She could hear the wails of their young daughter, only being a month old she was a handful, in the other room.

"Ok..." He sighed. "Ok...I'm going...you can stop smacking me dear." Clarion had been hitting and pushing him lightly, trying to get him out of bed.

Milori pulled the covers back over his love and reached in to kiss her, but she rolled over. He sighed and kissed the side of her head, leaving the room to care for Cailida. As he entered the nursery, he could tell by her cries that she had a dirty diaper.

"Shhh...Callie..." He whispered gently. Picking her up, he carried her over to the pink changing table. He quickly changed her diaper and sat down in the rocking chair, cuddling his daughter. As she was just falling asleep, loud coughing startled her.

Milori shot up from his seat and ran into his room with Cailida in his arms. He wasn't expecting to see Clarion doubled over in a coughing fit, but she was. He sat Callie down in the small baby swing and ran to his wife.

"Clarion!" He took her in his arms and rubbed her back. "Just breathe...deep breaths." She continued to cough for a few more minutes and then finally calmed down. They didn't speak for a while, just sat together, Milori rubbing her back until her breathing was back to normal.

"I'm ok." She said, moving out of his arms and to her daughter. Milori sat wondering how she could say that.

"Are you sure? You were coughing pretty badly dear." He got up and walked behind her. She was sitting on her knees in front of Cailida's baby swing, so he sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Milori I am fine." She sounded annoyed. "It's been happening for a couple days."

"Why haven't you told me?" He whispered.

"It's nothing." She answered quickly. They lapsed into a silence as Clarion rocked the swing, causing Callie to drift to sleep.

"You know Ree..." Milori said when their daughter's eyes closed. "I just want to help you." She didn't reply. Instead, she got up, brushing his hands off her, and carried Cailida to her room. Milori went and sat on the end of their bed and waited for his wife's return.

'Why is she acting like this?' He thought to himself. Clarion floated in and lay right down, falling asleep almost instantly. Milori crawled under the covers next to her and pulled her close. But not even a second later, she rolled out of his embrace.

The next day passed quickly and soon it was sunset. Milori stood there rocking Cailida back and forth, but nothing he tried would stop her screaming. Clarion finally stormed into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't get her to calm down." Milori looked almost ashamed. Clarion rolled her eyes and took her baby into her arms. After a few minutes of rocking, the baby was fast asleep.

"There..." She whispered as she placed Callie in her crib.

"Thank you dear." Milori said, reveal the crying was over.

"Don't thank me. I'm used to it now." Clarion said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Milori asked in a mad tone.

"You are horrible at taking care of Cailida!" Clarion blurted out.

"I'm horrible at it?" He asked hurt.

"Yes! I'm always taking care of her because you can feed her right, and you can't even get her to stop crying!"

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten the hang of it. I'll do better-". Clarion suddenly interrupted.

"You know what Milori?" Clarion started. "You can't do anything right!"

"What?" He asked completely taken back.

"You can diaper her right; you can't dress her right; nothing!" Clarion through her hands up.

"Well maybe I would improve if you let me do something for a change!"

"Do something?" Clarion snorted. "Do something right? Not possible for you! I could hire a better father for Cailida!"

"If that's what you really think then I'll just leave!" With that Milori ran out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. Clarion stood there num. Even though she didn't want to believe it, she knew her husband wasn't coming back that night. She floated into their room and fell onto the bed. Pulling the covers over her, she tried to sleep but she simply couldn't.

Clarion slid out of bed and knelt on the floor. "Um…Mother Dove?" She started. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I need your help. I'm so unhappy all the time and I don't know why! The only time I'm happy is when it's Cailida and me. I don't even feel at peace when I'm with my husband. That is if I have a husband. I've pushed him so far away. All I've done is yell at him and I don't know how he continues to put up with me. I just want to be like I was before. Kind and caring. I just want to be myself again." She finished talking and climbed back into bed, wishing she hadn't kicked Milori out. But she had, and now she was sleeping alone.

Little did the queen know, her king had been listening to her prayers from the door. He blinked back tears of joy. 'Clarion isn't doing this on purpose!' He thought. 'She still loves me deep down in there...'

When the sun began to shine through the lace curtains, Clarion stirred. She opened her eyes to see Milori next to her. She couldn't help but feel overjoyed that he had actually returned, but she still felt mad. She was about to say something to him; she even had her hand hovering over his cheek, wanting to feel his skin against hers, but a coughing fit overtook her. Milori heard the noise and opened his eyes to see his lovely wife looking weak and pale.

"Darling?" He whispered. She got her coughing under control and looked at him.

"What?"

"I think you should go to the infirmary. You got worst." He told her gently.

"I'm not sick Milori." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Clarion, honey, you look extremely pale." He reached out to her and she sat still. "I love you and I just want to know you're safe."

"Well you know what, Milori, I am safe!" She snapped. "And I'm not sick." With that she stormed off. Milori followed closely to see her staring at their baby.

"Clarion, what is going on?" He finally broke the silence. She looked over with a frown on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your mood swings Clarion!" He clarified. Clarion sighed deeply.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now." He reached out to grab her but she vanished into pixie dust. Never once has she done something like that.

"Well, great…just great!"

Clarion reappeared in the Queen's Room and paced back and forth. 'What is wrong with me?! I want to love my husband, but I can't control any of my emotions. Why can't I just love my husband and be a good friend?' Clarion sobbed. It was the second time she had cried about the subject.

When she returned home, she found her husband and daughter sleeping. Clarion slid into bed, hoping her husband wouldn't wake up. That's how she'd slid into bed every night since Cailida was born.

"Hey there beautiful…" She heard Milori mumble into her hair as he held her close. She tried to wriggle free, but he tightened his grip. Slowly, he covered her neck in warm open mouth kisses.

"Stop it Milori!" She whispered screamed. He didn't listen and let his hands wander. Clarion turned and slapped him across the face.

"Clarion!" He gasped, reaching for the hand print on his cheek.

"I said stop!" She told him firmly. Milori stared at her for the longest time.

"You aren't the women I married." He finally said as he got up and went to sleep on the couch. "The Clarion I fell in love with wouldn't do this."

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" Clarion asked. Milori's heart broke when he heard the hurt in her voice.

"I don't know. I still love you, but it's getting harder and harder to do so. It's been over a month since Cailida was born and things are so different."

"What kind of different?" Clarion asked even though she knew the answer.

"You don't seem to love me anymore." Milori started. "You don't tell me you do. You don't call me 'darling' or 'honey' anymore. You don't let me kiss you or even be close to you."

"Well I'm sorry I haven't felt like having sex Milori." She replied bitterly. Milori shook his head and ran fingers through his hair. 'Frost! She just got 'sex' out of that!' Milori thought, scolding himself for wording it that way.

"I could care less about sex Clarion. But there is no intimacy between us anymore! And that is what I care about."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in an accusing tone.

"Clarion, you haven't let me kiss you or hold you or anything in over three weeks." He sighed before continuing. "Yesterday when we were walking through Springtime Square, I wanted to wrap an arm around your waist; I wanted to hold your hand. But you know what stopped me? I was scared!"

"What?" Clarion asked madly.

"I was scared to hold my own wife's hand!" He repeated. Clarion didn't reply; she simply rolled her eyes. "Should I just give up Clarion? Give up and move on with my life?" Milori asked sadly. Before Clarion could reply, Cailida's small wails were heard echoing throughout the room.

"I have to go take care of my daughter." Clarion calmly stated. Milori grabbed her arm.

"Your daughter? Don't you remember Cailida is my daughter too? She is OUR daughter Clarion."

"Let go of me now." She tried pulling away, so he released her from his hold.

"I'll check on Callie. You should go rest." He whispered after realizing how tired she must be, from taking care of Cailida and arguing.

"No. I am going to take care of Cailida." She walked away from him, leaving a heartbroken Milori behind.

"I'm going to go to the Ice Palace tonight since I can't care for either of you!" Milori shouted towards the nursery.

"You wouldn't dare!" Clarion called back. A few minutes later she walked back to the bedroom cradling their young daughter when she didn't hear a reply. As soon as she entered she sunk to the floor and started crying.

Milori had really left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Milori had really left…_

Clarion tried to compose herself. 'What have I done?' She sobbed. Her daughter began to cry harder.

"Oh my darling..." Clarion whispered sniffling. "It's ok...mommy and daddy still love each other very much...just like we love you." The sound of her mother's voice soothed Cailida as she sucked on her hand. "Are you hungry Callie?" Clarion giggled; she was trying to stay as cheerful as she could at the moment.

Cailida continued to suck on her hand and used her other hand to pull at Ree's top. "Ok...ok...my sweetheart..." Clarion pulled her top up and helped her daughter.

Soon Cailida was sucking hungrily. Clarion sat looking at her small baby. "You have your daddy's ears." Clarion whispered, more tears filling her eyes. Callie looked up to her mother with sparkling blue eyes and placed both hands on Clarion's breast. "Yes, you eat my lovely."

Cailida smiled as a small gust of cold wind blew through the window. Clarion held Cailida closer to her body to try to keep her tiny body warm, but apparently didn't keep her warm enough because her golden hair turned frost white.

Tears struck Clarion's face. She and Milori had figured Cailida was half winter half warm so her hair wasn't much of a surprise, but she looked like Milori.

"You look just like your daddy." Clarion sniffled. "Daddy will come home...I promise." She promised her daughter as she finished eating. Clarion suddenly knew what she had to do. She got up and raced to Rosetta's house.

"Rosetta! Rosetta!" Clarion called, still on the verge of tears as she knocked on Rosetta's door.

"Ree?!" Rosetta asked opening the door. The new mother held her daughter tight and looked like an overall wreck.

"I need your help!" Clarion cried before turning and flying off.

"What?! Clarion!" Rosetta flew after her friend to tinker's nook.

"Mary! Mary!" Clarion looked all over for her friend. Mary rushed out of her house.

"Clarion calm down!" Mary took Ree's shoulders firmly in her hands. Clarion took a deep breath as tears flew from her eyes. Rosetta caught up to the queen and tinker.

"Sugarcane, what's going on?" She and Mary walked Clarion over to a small table. Ro took the princess in her arms.

"Milori...we...we had a fight!" Clarion sobbed. Rosetta and Mary gasped, the pain Clarion was feeling hit them like a wrecking ball.

"What was it about?" Mary asked taking Ree into her arms. Clarion bawled into Mary's chest.

"He...he was...unhappy...because...I haven't...let him...kiss me...or hug me..." Clarion could hardly get her words out. "He...was...afraid...to hold...my hand!" She shook her head and looked up.

"Clarion..." Rosetta talked soothingly. "It'll be ok...you need to go talk it out with him."

"I...I would...but he...he got mad...and..." Clarion couldn't finish, the tears were flowing too hard.

"He got mad and what?" Mary prompted. Clarion took a deep breath.

"He asked me if he should just give up and move on with his life. I didn't answer because Cailida started crying and I didn't want to deal with him at the moment. I told him I had to go take care of my daughter. He got mad because Cailida is our daughter, not just mine. He said he would check on her, but I told him not to and stormed off." Clarion had silent tears running down her face. "He said he was going to the Ice Palace since I wouldn't let him take care of either of us. I told him he wouldn't dare."

"Oh no..." Mary whispered. "Where is Milori now?"

"He left." Clarion whispered. Nobody dared to breathe. "I think he thinks I don't love him anymore."

"He doesn't think that at all!" Rosetta gasped. Clarion disagreed.

"Would he have left if he thought there was still a chance?" She asked quietly. "I do love him. I love him more than anything in the world and I need him more than anything in the world."

"And he loves and needs you too Clarion. He wouldn't dare leave you for good; he might have just needed time to think. Plus he's got this little one who he loves almost as much as her mommy." Mary reassured Ree as she rubbed her back.

"Cailida looks just like him right now." Clarion whispered taking her baby from the garden fairy. "I lost it when Callie became a winter fairy for the first time and Milori wasn't there because of a fight. Because of me he missed something so incredible."

"It was not your fault. He was the one who chose to leave." Rosetta said sternly. Clarion blames herself for too many things and her friend wasn't going to let that be one more.

"There is so much more on the line now...if Milori were to leave for good, he wouldn't just leave me, he'd leave our darling baby girl too." Clarion started to cry again.

"It's tough isn't it? But it'll get better, I'm a tinker...I know things." Mary told her. "But what I don't know is this: how are you going to get him back?"

"We are here for you." Rosetta added in.

"I know what I have to do...I just need a favor."

"Anything at all!" Mary assured her friend.

"I need you two to watch Cailida for the rest of the night." Clarion worried they would say no.

"We can do that with ease." Rosetta smiled. "Now, let's get you cleaned up and get everything ready for Cailida's first sleepover!"

Clarion stood in her bedroom. Her plan was waiting to unfold. Tears came back up to her eyes as she remembered saying good bye to her baby.

"Mommy loves you so, so, so much Callie." Clarion kissed Cailida's head again. "You guys have all her stuff right?"

"Yep. We have everything. Her diapers, her bottles, her blankety; everything." Mary hugged Clarion.

"We'll take great care of her Ree." Rosetta hugged her as well. "You just get your hubby back." Clarion nodded and kissed Cailida again before putting her into the garden fairy's arms.

"Thank you." Clarion whispered to them. "I love you Cailida...be good for your aunts." She began to walk out the door. "Mommy loves you."

Clarion tightened her robe a little more. Underneath she wore only a black lace push up bra and matching underwear. She was waiting for Milori to return. She was waiting to show him how sorry she is.

Meanwhile Mary had just made it to the Ice Palace. The girls had decided Rosetta would watch the young princess and Mary would go get The Lord of Winter and bring him home to the queen. She knocked on his bedroom door slowly but firmly.

Milori opened the door slightly. "What can I do for you Mary?"

"You can go home to your wife." Mary stated plainly. "There's this crazy idea going through Ree's head right now...she thinks you think she doesn't love you."

"What?" He asked softly. 'Clarion went to Mary for help?' He thought puzzled.

"Yes...she wants you to meet her back at your bedroom." Mary turned to leave. "She was in tears Milori...I suggest you go." With that Mary left and flew home to help Rosetta with the month old baby.

Milori walked up to their room. 'What is about to happen?' He asked himself as he pushed open the door.

"Milori?" Clarion turned from the window she was staring out. Milori gave her a small smile. "Oh Milori!" Clarion gasped as tears formed in her eyes. She flew straight into his arms and held him close.

"Clarion..." Milori pulled away. No matter how amazing it felt to hold his wife close again, he wanted answers first.

"Please, please forgive me!" Clarion begged.

"I don't kno-" Before he could finish Clarion pressed her lips to his.

"My lips are stuck to yours and they won't unstick until you accept my apology." She mumbled into his lips.

"Oh Ree..." Milori kissed her back and felt her grip tighten. "I forgive you...I'd forgive you a million times." He whispered never breaking contact between their lips.

"Milori I love you." Clarion pulled away but pressed her forehead to his. "I know I haven't shown you or proven it in weeks and I'm so sorry about it all. I still love you more than anything."

"Clarion I love you too." He kissed her gently; he didn't want to rush anything for her. "I'm sorry I got so upset at you."

"You had a reason to; I've been a horrible wife." She rested her head on his chest and he smiled; the warmth that came with Clarion's touch always made him smile.

"Clarion, can I ask why?" He was tense, hoping she wouldn't get upset. She turned and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not entirely sure." She looked away. "I just have no control over my emotions."

"If you had told me I would have understood, my love." He brushed back a piece of her flowing hair. "And Clarion, if anything else is upsetting you, tell me."

"I will." She whispered as she kissed him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything at all, my love."

"Were you really going to give up? Why did you leave?" Clarion had a single tear rolling down her cheek. Milori kissed it away before answering.

"Clarion, I would never give up on us or our family. Ever. That is a fact." He kissed her forehead bringing a smile to her sweet face. "And I left today because I thought we both needed time to cool off...and I didn't want Cailida to see us fighting." He added after a pause. "Where is she?" Milori asked realizing their little one hadn't interrupted them yet.

"She is spending the night with Mary and Rosetta. I hope you don't mind but I wanted to prove to you I still love you...without any disturbances." She whispered seductively. Milori smiled softly at her as she kissed him again.

When Clarion began to unbutton his shirt he pulled away, still holding her firmly around the waist.

"Clarion, we don't have to rush back into things if you don't want to. Just being able to hold you close again is enough for me." Milori told her. Clarion shook her head.

"I want to Milori. The truth is I've missed being so close to you. You've missed it too, haven't you?" She asked. Milori looked away from her. She lifted his chin so their eyes met and kissed him gently. "Haven't you?

"Yes." He whispered. Clarion backed out of his arms, making him frown.

'Did my answer just upset her?' He thought sadly.

"Well..." Clarion took his hands and placed it on the tie of her robe. "Why don't you see what you've missed?"

Milori slowly untied her robe but suddenly stopped before opening it.

"Why are you so tense sweetheart?" He asked softly. "And don't say it's nothing."

"You know I've changed...that's all." Clarion spoke quietly.

"You don't think you're beautiful?" Milori couldn't believe it. 'How can she think that? She is so beautiful.' Clarion nodded a small yes.

"Ree, I don't care how much your body changes you will always be beautiful." He kissed her as he let her robe fall to the floor.

His mouth hung open when he looked at Clarion.

"You don't like it do you?" She whispered. Milori shook his head as he kissed her.

"Clarion, you look unbelievable, and I mean it." He kissed her again.

"But I've changed. I've gained weight, not to mention I have stretch marks now." Clarion tried to continue but Milori interrupted her.

"Come here my love." He led her to the full size mirror and had Clarion stand in front of it. "What do you see that you do not like?"

"My arms...my legs...my stomach...those stretch marks are the worst..." She finally named everything she disliked about her body.

"You know what I see?" He paused for a second. "I see strong arms..." He kissed her shoulder. He ran his fingers down her side. "I see perfect curves..." He reached her legs. "Tone and tan legs...a flat stomach..." He rested both hands on her stomach and began to kiss her neck.

"Oh Milori..." Clarion moaned at his touch. Milori pulled away and turned her to face him.

"Do you want to know my favorite thing about your body?" His question got a small nod in response. "Those stretch marks."

"What? Why would you like those?" Clarion asked as she felt him slide his fingers over her marks.

"They are proof you brought a beautiful baby girl into this world. They are proof you are the strongest fairy in all of Neverland. They are proof you are a fierce fighter, like a tiger who has earned her stripes." He bent down and began to kiss the marks that laid on Clarion's hips and stomach.

"Milori, I love you beyond words." She pulled him up and looked into his eyes. "Let me show you." They kissed passionately and walked slowly towards the bed.

Milori laid his wife down gently so her head rested on one of the pillows. He climbed on top and kissed her senseless as moonlight shone through the windows.

"I...love you." Clarion turned towards him after they gave everything they had to each other. He pulled her close and pulled the covers around them.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head as her eyelids began to fall. "Get some sleep Ree...Who knows when we'll have this much peace and quiet again." He chuckled.

"You are very right darling..." She yawned before kissing him again. "I'm sorry I almost ruined everything."

"I know you are...but you didn't almost ruin anything. Yes, it tested our love for each other, but here we are. We passed the test with flying colors, and we will pass the next and the next. I promise." They kiss again before falling asleep in each other's arms; Clarion's head tucked into Milori's neck, his arms wrapped around her, her legs wrapped around his, and smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for such a long update. It just gets hard around the holidays to update often, but I will update as soon as possible. Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 4

Mary returned to her house, flying from the Ice Palace, to hear loud cries coming from inside. She walked in to see a frantic Rosetta rocking Cailida the best she could. Cailida was screaming at the top of her lungs, obviously waiting for something.

"What's going on?" Mary asked alarmed.

"Mary!" Rosetta gasped. "I can't figure out what's wrong with her!"

"Does she have a dirty diaper?"

"No!" Rosetta double checked quickly.

"Is she hungry?" Mary asked handing over a bottle.

"She just ate!" Rosetta groaned.

"Let's see what else Ree wrote!" Mary read over the list Clarion had written them. "Did you burp her?"

"That's it!" Rosetta cheered. She tossed a towel over her shoulder and held Cailida up, tapping on her back. A few seconds later she heard a small burp and another noise. "Did she just spit up?"

"Yes…" Mary sighed from behind her. Rosetta turned and almost busted out laughing. Mary had baby spit up all over her face. "How in Neverland can her spit up fly this far?!" Rosetta wiped Callie's mouth, and then handed the washcloth to Mary.

"This ought to be a good night!" Rosetta said, still snickering from earlier.

As the night passed, Cailida calmed down to the point where she was peacefully sleeping.

"You know, she's really easy to watch when she's sleeping." Rosetta commented.

"She is...let's just hope she sleeps until her next feeding." Mary sighed. "I don't know how Ree and Milori do it. I mean the kid has spit up more milk than she has drunk!"

"Plus she peed on me when I tried to change her diaper."

"That was funny!" Mary laughed. As they talked Cailida squirmed and began to cry.

"Oh, buttercup...what is it?" Rosetta cooed. An odor hit her nose swiftly and violently. "Mary, she has a poopy diaper. Will you bring me a diaper?"

"Sure." Mary began to look through the bag of supplies that Ree gave them. "Um… Rosetta?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're out of diapers." Rosetta's head snapped up at Mary's words.

"Out of diapers!?" She asked alarmed. Mary nodded. "What do we do!?" The two began to think and soon came up with a brilliant plan.

"Hand me the cotton." Mary held out her hand. "Good….this looks good." She pulled back and they admired their work. Together, they made a diaper out of scrap fabric and cotton.

"Thank goodness you had this stuff lying around!" Rosetta sighed as she picked up Cailida. Just as she did Cailida's diaper started leaking and it got all over the two fairies.

"That's it!" Mary cried. "I can't do this!"

"I wasn't cut out to be a mother!" Rosetta cried as well. "But Ree was, let's take her home!" They grabbed everything and flew as quickly as they could to the royal bedroom.

Walking inside, they saw clothes thrown all around. They knew instantly what had happened and shook their heads.

"Clarion left her baby with us so she could get it on." Mary whispered annoyed. As she whispered, they walked around the corner and saw the bed. The royal couple laid there, wrapped tightly in each other's embrace, with content smiles on their faces.

"Mary…" Rosetta whispered. "Let's try the whole babysitter thing again." They both knew how horrible their friend's relationship had been.

"That's a wonderful idea. I don't think I have the heart to break this up." They turned around and walked out, leaving the couple not knowing any better. Stopping to grab diapers, and a lot of them, the two fairies went back to Mary's house.

"Milori…" Clarion nudged him softly. He turned and looked at her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"I could have sworn I heard Cailida crying." She sat up and looked around.

"Clarion…" Milori paused and kissed her shoulder. "Nobody is here but us. Cailida is spending the night with Mary and Rosetta, and I'm sure they are doing a great job."

"Maybe I should-"

"Clarion, my love," Milori interrupted, "you have two choices."

"I do?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He stated. "Option one: we can go back to sleep and not worry about anything."

"That sounds nice." Clarion snuggled back into his arms.

"Or option two: we can make love."

"Oh that sounds even better." She said with a kiss to his lips. It was going to be a long night, for the royal couple and the babysitters.

The morning came quickly. Golden sun rays shone through the curtain lace and on to the royal couple. Clarion was the first to stir. With her eyes still closed, she smiled at the feeling of being in Milori's arms. He was cuddled closely from behind, pressing his body to hers, and she loved it. Rolling over she found herself completely naked, along with her husband (much to her enjoyment), and smiled. They had made love a countless number of times during the night, showering each other in breath taking kisses.

Now, Clarion sat running her fingers over every contour on Milori's strong chest. Her hand came to a stop on his navel just as he was waking.

"Good morning, my queen." He whispered before swiftly rolling over so he was positioned on top of her.

"Good morning to you too, my king." She whispered back as her head gravitated towards his. Their lips barely brushed by, teasing each other, but then crashed on to the other in a passionate kiss. Clarion played with his hair and Milori ran his hands up and down her side. His hand danced over a sensitive spot and Clarion broke the kiss giggling. "That tickles!"

"Oh that tickles?" Milori asked, playfully tickling her again.

"Frost yes!" She squealed, squirming underneath him. "Stop!" She giggled, laughing so hard she had to gasp for breath.

"Alright...alright..." Milori mockingly groaned, causing laughter from them both.

"Thank you, honey." She kissed his cheek playfully. "I love you."

"I love you too." For a row of long minutes, they stared at one another devoutly. Milori couldn't help but feel relieved that they could kid around in bed like they used to. It brought a smile to his face as he slipped his gaze downwards, taking in his wife's naked breasts and stomach.

"Checking me out so early in the morning, are you?" Clarion asked as she played with his hair.

"How could I not? You're one hot mamma!" Milori replied, causing his wife to giggle like a school girl. Clarion rolled over and laughed into her pillow. Milori was confused as to why she would turn away, but heard her giggles and knew it was just some game. He lent down and kissed her shoulder, moving his kisses to her spine. He gave her butterfly kisses all the way down her spine and when he came back up his lips were met by hers.

"I love you." Clarion told him again.

"I love you too." He answered truthfully. "I love you so much. Will you finally let me make love to you this morning?"

"We didn't do it enough last night?" She joked.

"Not meaning to sound like a pig, but we will never be able to do it enough." Clarion smirked at his reply and reached up to whisper in his ear.

"I'd have to agree, my love." With those words, Milori began to shower her in kisses, which she eagerly returned. That morning everything felt right again. Because everything was.

"You know what, Mary, I think I've got the hang of this whole babysitting thing!" Rosetta told the head tinker as she rocked Cailida back and forth.

"And just in time to take her home!" Mary laughed. "I still don't know how her spit up got on the curtains." Mary was wiping the curtains clean while Rosetta simply laughed.

"Come on, let's go. I'm sure Clarion wants her baby back at some point."

"Ok, do we have everything?" Mary asked, grabbing Cailida's stuff.

"Yep." Rosetta confirmed as she placed Cailida in her stroller. They began the walk back to the Pixie Dust tree.

Meanwhile, Clarion slept peaceful, she was tired after their lovemaking. Milori walked back into their room with a tray of breakfast and smiled at his wife's peaceful form.

"Ree..." Milori sat the tray down and climbed into bed with her. "My love...wake up..." He kissed her forehead and felt her wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning...again." She giggled. He chuckled and kissed her waiting lips. Once they broke apart Milori was simply staring at her again. "Why are you staring at me so much?"

"What?" He asked startled.

"You've been staring at me all morning."

"Oh I'm sorry." He looked down at the floor.

"No, darling, I'm actually kind of flattered that you keep sneaking peaks, but why? I'm nothing special."

"For one Clarion, you are so special. Never say you aren't." Clarion rolled her eyes and sat up. "And two, there is just something about you when you are lying naked under me."

"Oh really?" She asked, crawling over so she was behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed against him. Milori felt his breathing hitch. "Well...I quite like being under you." She whispered, kissing his neck in the process. Just as Milori flipped them around so he was on top of her, there was a knock on the door.

As Milori groaned, Clarion pulled on her robe and went to the door. She chuckled at her frustrated husband. Opening the door, she found Rosetta and Mary with her young daughter.

"Oh Mary! Rosetta!" She exclaimed, mainly to alert her husband of whom it was. "My darling!" Clarion cooed as she took Cailida out of Rosetta's arms.

"Thank you for watching her last night." Milori said coming to the door. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"We have plenty." Clarion urged. They both shared a look.

"Sure!" Mary smiled. They walked in and Rosetta couldn't help notice how Milori had a hand on the small of Ree's back.

'Everything is back to normal!' She thought happily. The group of fairies sat at the table and Milori brought over the food. Clarion sat cuddling her daughter, who was smiling happily.

"Mommy missed you Callie!" She cooed and kissed Cailida's forehead. "Thanks again for watching her."

"No problem!" Mary said.

"Piece of cake!" Rosetta laughed.

"She wasn't too much trouble, was she?" Milori asked. Rosetta and Mary giggled.

"She was just fine once we got used to taking care of a baby." Rosetta laughed.

"Good! I was worried she'd be a hassle." Clarion sighed. The group laughed and went on to enjoy a wonderful breakfast. As Rosetta and Mary were leaving, they pulled Ree aside.

"I expect to get full dish on what happened last night." Mary whispered.

"Yep. At lunch, which you will be eating with us." Rosetta declared. Clarion laughed.

"Fine...I know if I were to disagree you'd only drag me there."

"You know us so well!" Rosetta giggled.

"Of course! Now, you guys have work and I'm pretty sure Milori needs me in there, so I'll see you later!" Clarion waved as her friends flew out the door. Suddenly, Mary turned around.

"Yeah, Milori must need you!" Clarion went beet red in the face as Mary and Rosetta died of laughter. She closed the door and walked over to her husband and daughter.

"How are you doing my love?" Milori asked, kissing her cheek.

"I'm doing perfect….just perfect." Clarion smiled as she took her baby girl in her arms. "Gosh, I missed you so much princess!" She giggled at her happy daughter.

"Daddy missed you too!" Milori blew a raspberry into Cailida's cheek, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "Dear, would you like me to give her a bath?"

"Would you?" Clarion questioned. "I want to get everything from her sleepover cleaned up. It would be such a help."

"Of course I will, love." Milori gave her a kiss on the side of her head before taking his daughter. "Bath time Callie!" He cheered. Clarion chuckled before turning to the task at hand. About ten minutes later Clarion poked her head into the bathroom to see her husband and daughter, playing happily in the water. Even though Cailida was only a month old, she was fascinated by the water droplets her father was freezing. Clarion sat there watching and smiling at her small family.

"How's your bath sweetheart?" She asked as she sat next to her husband, who was next to the baby tub. Cailida clapped her hands together and smiled. "Yay!" Clarion cheered, kissing her forehead.

"Say 'it's almost over', Callie!" Milori laughed and lifted his daughter out of the tub. He quickly dried and dressed her.

"Aren't you nice and clean?" Clarion giggled as she carried Cailida into the nursery. "Yes you are!" She laid her down on the rug and began to play with her.

"Hey, honey, can I ask you something?" Came Milori's voice. He was standing in the doorway, watching his wife and daughter lie on their stomachs.

"Sure, what is it?" Clarion gestured for him to come closer. He lied down next to them and took a deep breath.

"When are we going to go back to work?" Clarion looked up at him, almost confused. "I mean, it's been a month since she was born and I was just wondering.

"I guess I could go back to work whenever and just bring her with me." Clarion thought aloud. "I just won't settle for babysitters or ministers raising her."

"Of course not, my love." Milori smiled and stroked Clarion's cheek. "We could even take turns, whoever has less to do that day could take her."

"That's-" Clarion was interrupted by a small cough. "Great idea." She finished. Milori looked concerned but she waved it off as nothing. "So, tomorrow, we start to work again?"

"Yes, and just in time for the summer preparations." They both chuckled and went back to playing with their daughter, enjoying their last work free day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so I wanted to apologize for the long update. I had a bit of writer's block and school, but I should be updating more now. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and encouragement! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 5

Clarion rolled over and groaned. Milori heard her and chuckled. He leaned over and kissed the back of her neck, getting a gasp in response.

"We have work today." She huffed into her pillow. Milori chuckled once again and moved his feather light kisses to the crook of her neck. It only took a couple of minutes before Clarion was moaning his name.

"Does that help start your day off right?" He whispered. She smiled faintly and nodded.

"It was a wonderful start." She whispered back, threading her fingers through her husband's hair.

"Was? Who said it was over?" He asked seductively, leaning close again. As he was ravishing her neck and chest, a whimpering was heard in the nursery.

"Apparently Cailida." Clarion huffed as her husband rolled off her. She kissed him quickly on the lips before taking care of their daughter. Milori got ready and walked into the nursery. Clarion was breast feeding Cailida, so he began to pack the diaper bag. The royal family didn't go out on many outings since it was hard to do so with a young fairy. Because of this, both parents worried slightly over returning to work. They could only hope they'd still be good rulers.

"I got everything packed. There are plenty of diapers and I put her bottles in here as well." Milori sat the bag down and took his daughter, who had finished eating, out of her mother's arms. "Go get ready, love; I got her."

"Thanks, darling." Clarion kissed his cheek and went to her room. She sighed looking through her clothes. Clarion had yet to lose the weight she gained while pregnant with Cailida, so the Pixie Dust Gown still didn't fit. She donned a golden top and matching skirt, satisfied with its sliming style. She brushed her hair and put it into a high bun. Grabbing her crown and putting it on, she walked back into the nursery. Smiling warmly at her husband, she watched as he played with Cailida's toes before slipping socks onto the small feet.

"Callie, look! It's mommy!" He cheered, swaddling the little child and handing her back to her mommy. "You look beautiful."

"And you look very handsome." Clarion kissed him daintily. "And Callie looks adorable!" She giggled, blowing a raspberry into Cailida's cheek. Cailida giggled a sound a pure as freshly fallen snow.

"Ready to go to work?" Milori questioned as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"Yes; we've been gone long enough." She replied, taking a deep breath. Grabbing the diaper bag, the royal family made their way to breakfast. This would be the first breakfast with the ministers. This would be interesting.

Clarion was holding Cailida when the minister of spring walked in.

"Good morning Minister." Clarion and Milori said at the same time. The minister couldn't help but stare at the princess.

"Good morning Queen Clarion, Lord Milori." He sat down and order breakfast. There was a long awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say, until Hythcaith broke the ice.

"When was she born?" He asked nervously.

"April 2." Clarion smiled warmly, easing some of the tension in the air. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Oh no thank you..." The minister said quietly. Just then Sunflower floated in.

"Can I hold her Queen Clarion?" She sat down and smiled.

"Of course!" Clarion walked over to her. "Support her head...and butt." She instructed as she placed her baby in Sunflowers arms.

"She's so little! And cute!" Sunflower was squealing with excitement. Clarion and Milori's food arrived and they ate as the other Ministers took turns holding the princess. Clarion finished eating right before Cailida began to cry. She took her daughter from Redleaf.

"Milori, I'm going to go change her. Are you going to head off to work?" She asked her husband.

"I'm afraid so." He kissed her, then his child. "I'll see you at lunch. Please be careful."

"I will Milori. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that Milori headed to the Winter Woods and Clarion went to change Cailida's diaper.

"Milori! Hello? Lord Milori?" Dewey waved a hand in front of Milori's face. He was sitting in Dewey's library reading reports on the preparations for winter. None of the winter fairies had been working while Milori was gone, so there was a lot of catching up to do. Dewey's voice snapped him out of his daze. "What were ya thinking about Milori?"

"I was just worrying about Ree and Callie. It's the first time Clarion has been left alone with Cailida for this long, and she's quiet the handful." Milori sighed.

"We'll see them at lunch soon." Dewey said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right Dewey. I just wish I could be there to help Clarion. She had a lot of work to catch up on." Milori sighed. Dewey got an idea.

"If you figure out the plan to get everyone caught up, and give directions, I bet you could run and check on them!" Milori jumped up.

"That's a wonderful plan Dew! Thank you!" He was about to leave when Dewey called out to him.

"Do you have a plan to get us caught up?"

"I think I just figured it out." Milori walked out the door and called a meeting to instruct everyone. When the winter fairies arrived Milori held his hand up to silence them. "Fairies of the Winter Woods, you all know we have fallen behind of the preparations for winter. So in order to get back on track, half of each talent guild will work on the preparations that were supposed to be done. The other half will continue to move forward with them." Everyone nodded and went off to work. Milori jumped on his owl to go check on his wife and child.

"Shh..." Clarion was cuddling Cailida, who was being fussy. She was just feed and had a clean diaper, so Ree couldn't figure out what was wrong with her daughter. "Please Cailida..." She gently kissed her daughter's forehead, instantly calming her down. "Thanks my sweet girl." Clarion said soothingly as Callie started to sleep. Just then Tink flew by yelling. It startled the baby and she began to cry in Springtime Square. "Tinkerbell!" Clarion scolded before turning her attention to Cailida.

"Watch out Queen Clarion! My new invention went haywire!" Clarion turned to see a cart rolling down the hill. She flew up higher in the air and watched it pass. Tinkerbell and her friends flew after it and stopped it. Clarion flew down, holding Cailida protectively, to see what it was.

"Tinkerbell, what is it and how much damage did it cause?" Tink looked nervously at the fairy queen.

"It only let one mouse go this time!" Tink shouted, causing Cailida to fuss again.

"Tink!" Rosetta scolded. "You can't yell or it'll wake up Cailida!" She whispered to the trouble causing tinker.

"Oh sorry!" She whispered back. Clarion tried not to roll her eyes.

"It's alright. Thank you for informing her Rosetta. Would you mind holding Cailida while Tinkerbell shows me her machine?" Clarion asked the garden fairy, who smiled with glee.

"Of course Clarion!" She gently took the baby and sat on a flower nearby.

"Alright Tink, what is it?" Clarion asked putting her hands on her hips. Vidia cracked a smile at the queen's actions.

"It was supposed to be a snow spreader. Peri told me about how they fell behind, so I made this. I hadn't tested it yet, when the steering went haywire." Tink looked to her feet. "I'm so sorry." Clarion took a deep breath.

"I want you to find that mouse-" She was cut off by Fawn who ran up and whispered to Tink.

"Fawn got the mouse back already Queen Clarion." Tinkerbell told her happily. Clarion smiled and nodded.

"Then I want you to take it to winter and try to fix it. The winter fairies need as much help as they can get. Make sure it works flawlessly before giving it to them to use though." Tinkerbell nodded and began to push the snow spreader to winter with the help of her friends. Rosetta flew back over and gave the young princess back to her mother. "Thank you for watching Cailida for me. This is harder than I thought it would be." Rosetta had, thankfully, gotten Cailida back to sleep.

"Anytime Clarion. I love babysitting her!" Clarion laughed lightly at Ro. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go tend to the gardens." Rosetta waved before flying off. Clarion was checking on the seasons when she heard the sound of owl wings.

"Honey?" She asked when Milori landed. He smiled brightly and kissed her cheek.

"I had a spare moment and wanted to check on you two." He looked down at Cailida. "Has she been any trouble? I can take the rest of the day off if I need to." Clarion smiled at him.

"She's been fine Milori. A little fussy now and then, but nothing I can't handle. And you have work to do." She gave him a small kiss on the lips. "You need to get back to winter...I just sent Tinkerbell over with a new invention. It's a snow spreader." Milori had a worried expression.

"Does it work?" He asked his wife as he took his daughter in his arms. Clarion looked away.

"She hasn't exactly tested it yet." Milori's worry grew as she answered.

"Then I should head back." He laughed along with Clarion. Callie could hear her parents' laughter and moved gently in Milori's arms. "I think Callie agrees!" He laughed again.

"I love you." Clarion kissed him gently. Milori bent down and kissed the top of Cailida's head before handing her back. "I will see you at lunch."

"Please be careful love." Milori said as he flew back to winter, hoping Tink's invention wouldn't cause a mess. "I love you, too."

Clarion went along checking the seasons with her baby in her arms. Pushing her stroller around the seasons took too long, so Clarion had to carry Cailida everywhere. It worked fine until she had to use her hands for something since she had nowhere to put her daughter. But she didn't mind it. Clarion loved to hold her daughter close and Callie liked it better in her mother's arms than anywhere else in the world.

"Hi Queen Clarion!" Prilla waved as she came up carrying a bucket. She was helping the animal fairies with baths and had to get more water.

"Hello Prilla!" Clarion greeted happily. Cailida looked at Prilla and smiled. She reached her hands out and grabbed Prilla's pink curls.

"Hi Callie!" Prilla giggled. "She's gotten so much bigger, Queen Clarion!" Prilla giggled again.

"She has grown a bit, hasn't she?" Clarion giggled. Cailida mimicked her mother and giggled. A light breeze blew through the clearing and Clarion shivered. The breeze wasn't even that cold.

The rest of the day went by quickly. They had lunch with Vidia, Mary, and Dewey. Then they all returned to work. Clarion had to step out multiple times to feed or do something else for her child, and it began to annoy the ministers. They decided it would have to stop.


End file.
